Conventionally, a semiconductor die is directly connected to a lead of a semiconductor package using bonding wires. Disadvantageously, this direct connection of a bonding wire from the semiconductor die to the lead requires a wire length of less than approximately 4 mm to maintain wire spacing from adjacent bonding wires and reduce wire shorts during encapsulation. Longer lengths of bonding wire can be used, however such use requires kinking of the bonding wire to maintain wire spacing. Kinking the bonding wires slows the fabrication of the semiconductor package.